fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seiji Kaiju
Seiji Kaiju '''(誠治怪獣,Seiji kaijū) is the Antagonist of Fairy Tail: The Road Less Travelled. He is the current and founding Guild Master of the strongest Dark Guild in Rudonia, The Kishin Hunters. He is also an Etherious made by the mysterious entity simple known as the warden. This being saved him in exchange for his humanity. His Demon Name is '''Astaroth. He is one of the Red Three, who are the strongest mages in Rudonia, known only to the Three involved, the group only come together when the country is threated by outside forces, as Seiji doesnt want others takening what he believes is his. Appearance Seiji used to wear common clothes and was as plain as a person comes, even with his little bit of magic. However after the "incident" he gained a large scar on the left side of his face, the scar is a star that goes down from its bottom strand into a line that goes from his ear to his nose. There is a little crescent moon underneath that breaks off slightly to the bottom. he now wears a long cape that is white with black runic texts all over. underneath the cape he wears a black slightly frilled at the top shirt. His boots are a black and his trousers are a dark red. Where his heart is on his cape there is the symbol of his guild. His white and purple hair that has strands of black in comes to just the bottom of his neck, he was also born with Heterochromia iridum, with one eye being brown and the other being violet, When he was severely wounded his brown eye became red due to the damage to the blood vesals, Personality Seiji was a kind and compassionate person who would help anyone who needed it no matter what they looked like or had acted towards him previously, like when he helped heal his neighbour who had done nothing but tease him. He had always been a kind person, all until the incident, after that he became obsessed with finding the "Girl" who had taken away the things he cared about. While searching for her, he ended up being brought to the brink of death it was then that he was made into what he is now. the demon who is willing to do anything to achieve his goal of destroying all mages not a part of his guild. The three people/groups he hates the most are the five kings, the guilds who are sworn to protect the people in their areas and more than anyone the women who took his family away. His personality now after all he has been through is one of arrogance and indifference towards life. However he has never been able to completely forget his past which still shows from time to time, like when children are in danger. Even though he is said to be completely evil and is more than willing to punish those who fail him, he is also able to asses a situation and know if there is nothing that could have been done, if that is the case he is likely to forgive or protect the person in question. History The Dark Past Seiji was a humble young man who fell in love with a young women who lived not too far from him. When he came of age he asked for her hand in marriage. She gladly accepted and within the year they had a beautiful little boy called Maximilian or Max for short. Seiji made money healing and helping people with odd jobs thanks to his useful but weak magical powers. However everything changed with the arrived of a Red haired Mage girl. He found her half dead on the side of the road near his home. He took her in and nursed her back to health. After a few months of recovery she just up and killed Seiji's, Wife and Child. He had gone to collect wood for the fire as they were running low. When he returned she was stood above them all covered in their blood, Seiji couldn't believe his eyes, He stuttered "what have you done", before he could say anything else she was on him, ripping and clawing his face, it was at this time he gained his scar. He used the little bit of fire magic he knew and blasted her away. Not long after he passed out. Upon awakening and seeing the only things that had made him happy, laying there lifeless his latent magic erupted destroying his house and a large area around him. His wife and child were not destroyed in the blast. He buried them both and left to find the "Evil" that had taken everything from him, and he swore never to help another soul. Ever since that day he has been searching for her, he started his searh in the Underworld of Rudonia From Nothing to King Magic and AbilitIes Master Hand to Hand: '''Seiji was easily able to defend himself from the entire Assassination squad of the High King meaning the fight was one on one hundred at some points he was even playing with then due to the massive skill difference. Seiji has also fought against Yoh of griffin fall who is considered the master off all martial arts, and Rio who the guild ace, he was pressure and had to go full force but one has been able to stand up against the two before. '''Colossal Strength: Seiji physical strength is his greatest attribute, he has displayed countless feats of incredible strength. Such as lifting a house with one hand when a small child was trapped underneath. He has also been shown to block the attack of a Giant which are known for their physical strength. Great speed: his movement speed is not at the top of the chain but by no means is it at the bottom. He is able to travel a good distance in a short space of time but normally doesn't bother going any faster than walking pace as he deems it unnecessary Monstrous Magical Power: along side his strength his magical power is that of a true monster, he is able to scare even the most wilful of opponents into cowering in fear. Upon its full release the demon he became one with shows as a shadow behind him. High Durability & Endurance: even before becoming a demon he had become quite durable this was due to him constantly getting beaten up while In the underworlds of Rudonia look for "her". He also possessed a high level of endurance being able to fight for extended periods even if he was on the losing side of the fight this sometimes allowed him to tire his opponents who would then tell him what he wanted to know. After becoming a demon both of these skills where augment to a much higher level. Immense Reflexes: shown being able to fight multiple opponents this is thanks to this skill. His movement in terms of going forward are lacks due to him not feeling the need to rush. But his ability to move to the correct position when being attacked so he can fully avoid the attack are on par with the best of them Nothingness Curse (虚無の呪い, Kyomu no noroi): 'Seiji was granted this power when he was fused with the demon Astaroth after giving his humanity to the Warden. The Nothingness Curse allows Seiji to control nothingness, or create things from nothing. He mainly uses it to create barriers for his subordinates when they are in mortal danger, he is also able to remove bonds which allows him to collapse large areas of land mass or even break down magic by making if fall apart. This is Seiji most powerful ability however its kill potential is very low. This magic when used directly doesn't kill the target but sends them to a different dimension, where they will stay in a suspended state until they realize the truth. *'Oblivion '(忘却,''Bōkyaku):Seiji clicks his fingers on his right hand and a target is surrounded by white magical circles, three up and one at each side (at the feet or focal point, to the right, left behind and in front of the target or focal point). The area is then covered in a large white light, anything living within the light is sent to the Nothing Zone. *'''The Nothing Zone (ナッシング•ゾーン,Nasshingu• zōn): 'The area which living beings are sent when effected by the Nothingness curse. They will remain there until they can release the truth, or until Seiji removes them from it. Seiji himself can go there but it is only his mind his body is still in earth land and is susceptible to damage *'Never Vines (決してバインズ,Kesshite bainzu):' Vines that are either black or white, they are able to pierce targets or restrict movements. They are not that hard to break someone with high physical strength could get out, however they would still receive damage from the vines. *'Vacuum world '(真空の世界,''Shinkū no sekai): this removes all the oxygen in a surrounding area, suffocating anyone within the area except Seiji. This mage is also highly effective against fire mages as without oxygen they are unable to use their magic. *'Cataclysm '(の大洪水,,No dai kōzui): '''Seiji clicks his fingers on his left hand which causes the bonds in a select area to collapse, this move can be used on an area of land so that it collapses in, it can also be used on different magic spells, so that it falls apart. This makes certain magic almost useless against him. Relationships Notable Battles Seiji Vs AssassinationSquad Seiji Vs Rio & Yoh Kishin Vs Griffin fall & The Akatsuiki Clan Trivia Got permission to make a Demon Category:Dark Guild Master Category:Demon